


Bites and Chains

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Chains, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obitober 2020, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Kakashi comes back to finish Obito off. He hesitates, though things still go the way he wanted.Day 17 // Candles/FireDay 18 // GothicDay 19 // Chains
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	Bites and Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I had a busy weekend so I couldn't write separate entries for Day 17 and 18 so let's pretend I managed to shove them all in here :P  
> Yes, it's a sequel to Blood and Tensions, because my friends wouldn't stop begging me for it. But it works as a standalone fic, too!

Footsteps echoed in the cave as Obito heard the vampire hunter stalk up to him. He wasn’t asleep yet - he’d anticipated Kakashi’s arrival that day. It had been over a month since their last meeting and the vampire was wondering just what had been going through Kakashi’s mind for the past days. 

He almost smiled as he sensed the hunter get close to him. For a vampire it wasn’t difficult to pretend to be sleeping - he had no heartbeat to give him away anyway. Kakashi fumbled with something, most certainly a blessed dagger or a stake and hovered over Obito. 

The vampire knew he’d won that round, perhaps the entire match between them when the strike didn’t come immediately. Kakashi was… hesitating. His breathing got a bit faster and Obito even heard his heart beating with anxiety. For such a skilled vampire hunter, Kakashi was acting like a novice at the moment. With any other nightly creature, just a single second of waiting would’ve cost him his entire life.

But Obito didn’t want Kakashi dead and he felt amused at the fact he’d be sparing the damn human again. He heard the hunter curse under his breath and knew it was his chance. 

Catching the armed wrist was easy even without opening his eyes. It felt just as satisfying as he’d suspected when his red eyes finally met Kakashi’s grey, widened in shock. It was the middle of the day but they were deep in Obito’s lair now. The rules didn’t apply there.

With one swift hit to the side of Kakashi’s neck, the vampire knocked the hunter out. Obito caught Kakashi’s limp body in his arms and grinned widely, already coming up with the things he’d do to him.

The last time Kakashi had been quite feisty and Obito had some expectations the hunter would still show that defiance. It had certainly spiced things up back then.

The vampire removed all of Kakashi’s clothes and he immediately spotted the mark on his left shoulder. Obito had decided to not turn Kakashi yet that month ago but he knew he’d have to make Kakashi stay by his side now. His proposal hadn’t changed, he’d just have to make the hunter beg for it. 

Obito licked a stripe over the red spot before grazing his teeth over it. As tempting as it was to steal some of Kakashi’s blood, he wanted to save it for later. He left an innocent kiss on the hunter’s cheek and finally carried him from his bedding to the rocky wall where numerous chains hung from the ceiling. 

The cold stone was covered in old, dried, almost black blood. The remains of numerous unfortunate souls who’d been foolish enough to find Obito’s home. The vampire thought just how much of Kakashi’s blood would paint the wall. He licked his lips in anticipation, knowing he wouldn’t want to waste a single drop anyway. 

Even with his eyes closed and face relaxed, Kakashi still looked mesmerising. Obito cupped his jaw with one hand and just admired the hunter’s features for some time. The candles illuminating the cave were only adding to the almost unearthly beauty. His lips looked just as delicious and ready to be kissed, bitten and claimed. 

Once Kakashi’s wrists had the cuffs closed around them and only his feet were touching the ground as his arms were held up above his head, Obito took more time to look over his entire body. 

Numerous scars littered his forearms and chest. The vampire recognised them as scratches and scars left by his kin. There were no bites he wouldn’t recognise as his own, though. The thought pleased him. He’d be the first and only one to ever taste Kakashi’s blood. And Kakashi was the only one to drink his own blood in exchange.

Obito smirked as his eyes landed on the hunter’s legs. His member hung limp between his thighs and as tempting as it was to tease him now, see whether there’d be a reaction, the vampire decided to wait until Kakashi would regain consciousness. Neither of them would be disturbed in the near future. 

He sat down and simply waited for his prey to wake up. Having lived for over a century, he could be patient. The main course was going to be delicious. 

It took Kakashi over an hour to slowly stir awake. The first sign was the clang of the chains and then a small grunt of confusion. He shuddered as goosebumps appeared on his exposed skin - the cave offered no heat. When the hunter’s eyes fluttered open, Obito’s were already fixated on him.

“You’ve kept me waiting,” the vampire chuckled. “Not the nicest thing to do when you’re the visitor.”

“You…” Kakashi found him with his eyes and his expression turned into a frown. “Let me go! You’ve caught me off guard--”

Obito barked out a louder laugh at the suggestion. “Oh, Kakashi. Is that what you think happened? Don’t take me for a fool, we both know you couldn’t do it.”

The vampire got up and walked up to his prisoner who tried to shake loose but to no avail. He traced Kakashi’s sides with his fingertips and watched with pride as the hunter’s shivering intensified.

“You hesitated because you don’t want me dead.”

“Why would I keep a monster like you alive?!”

“Again, we both know the answer to that,” Obito hummed. “You’ve considered my proposal. You couldn’t forget about that night, how you practically submitted to me…”

“S-stop!” Kakashi gritted his teeth, seemingly in anger, although his cheeks were slowly changing colour. “As if I’d ever-- I just let you fuck once, don’t think it meant anything.”

“I’m not thinking anything.” Obito’s fingers ghosted over Kakashi’s chest, touching a particularly deep scar. “But there’s no need to deny it any longer, is there?”

“Then what the hell do you think I’d want from you?”

“You’ve come here to ask me to finish what I’ve started.” The vampire leaned closer so their faces were almost touching, his smile contrasting with Kakashi’s grimace. “You want to stay here by my side as a vampire.”

The hunter let out a humourless laugh. “You really are delusional, I’m never going to betray my fellow--”

“You already have, when you stood over me with that dagger in your hand.” 

Obito had enough of the chit-chat, grabbing Kakashi’s face and pressing his lips against the other’s. He smiled into the kiss when he felt no strong resistance from the hunter. Kakashi didn’t even make a sound of protest, although he wasn’t going to give up the control yet. 

When Obito pushed his tongue into Kakashi’s mouth, wanting to find his muscle, the hunter bit down and drew blood. The vampire purred into the kiss, the sting of pain pleasant. Kakashi nibbled on Obito’s bottom lip, fighting for the dominance in the heat of the moment. Obito’s blood seeped into his mouth and the vampire looked Kakashi right in the eyes, noticing how the pupils dilated at the taste of blood. 

He let Kakashi drink some of it, pleased that the hunter remembered the effects of his blood. Kakashi could’ve tried looking unwilling but his actions were giving him away. Over the past month both of them had craved the intimacy they’d experienced. 

Obito pushed Kakashi closer to the wall so the hunter had his back pressed against the coarse stone. They continued kissing, drool mixed with blood and stained Kakashi’s lips more. The vampire could barely resist biting into the other’s mouth. He let the hunter get drunk off his blood, Kakashi kept sucking on his wounded tongue. 

“You’ve come here just to experience the pleasure again,” Obito growled when he finally broke the kiss. Kakashi looked hungry for more in every sense of the word. His eyes looked demanding, his lips swollen from the kiss and parted in heavy breaths. 

“Why kill you when you can be useful to me,” Kakashi breathed out. “Might as well use that dick of yours.”

“Such a bratty mouth,” Obito replied with a huff. “I’ll make you scream for it.”

The vampire dived in for Kakashi’s neck this time, biting into the flesh. It was his turn to drink and the hunter moaned at the pain, tugging on the chains holding him up. Obito felt how Kakashi’s member was getting hard from his blood but he guessed the other found the entire situation arousing nonetheless.

One of his hands left Kakashi’s face to touch his cock, tracing the popping up veins with his fingers. The hunter wasn’t even trying to hide his moans, his body trembling in need. 

“I said fuck me,” he groaned and shook his hips, guiding his now almost fully hard dick into Obito’s hand. 

“What gives you the idea you can order me around?” Obito mouthed against the column of Kakashi’s neck as he licked off the blood trickling from the punctures his fangs had left. “I’ll fuck you when you ask for it.”

“I just did--”

“No, ask me to turn you, Kakashi.”

The hunter gasped as Obito tightened his fingers around his cock. He shut his eyes close, taking a few deeper breaths. His body was filled with arousal already and his mind couldn’t be capable of rational thought anymore, not with how eagerly he’d sucked on the vampire’s blood.

“You know it already anyway,” he said quietly. “Do you really have to make me say it?”

“Yes.” Obito lifted his head to whisper right into Kakashi’s ear. “Admit how easily you’re giving up on all your hunter friends just because it feels good. Say you’re a slut for me and I’ll give you the kind of pleasure no human can.”

Kakashi couldn’t hold back anymore, his next breath turning into a soft moan when he heard Obito’s words. The hand on his cock gave him a tug to hurry his answer.

“Bite me harder, then,” the cockiness in his voice was still there. “Show me just what you’re capable of, you monster. If you’re going to turn me into one of you filthy creatures, then at least leave me satisfied.”

The vampire chuckled darkly as he listened to him. He looked at Kakashi’s face and the hunter was already looking like a creature of the night. The blood dripping from the bite on his lip was running down his chin and messing up his chest. His grey eyes now looked dark and thirsty. 

“You’re not as good at begging as I’d imagined you to be,” Obito mused. “But maybe you’re more pliable when there’s something thick enough filling you up. Trust me, I don’t even plan on leaving you, so satisfaction won’t be the only thing you’ll feel.”

Obito brought one of his hands to his mouth, letting his tongue hang from his mouth as he licked his fingers. He made sure to be deliberately slow at it, continuously watching Kakashi’s reactions. He had to temporarily stop touching the hunter and the other’s whine didn’t escape him. There was a delicate bitter taste on his digits left by the precum. 

“Then stop just talking and get to doing something.” Kakashi was in a mood for complaints, it seemed. 

The vampire found joy in denying the hunter what he wanted, knowing he’d eventually give him everything he’d promised and maybe even more. He’d already reached his goal of making Kakashi aroused enough so his dick was hard. The sight of the hunter being all chained up naked with no chance of escape was too delicious to resist, though, and Obito was sure he wouldn’t be able to play with him for too long anyway.

“Have you ever heard of the word ‘ _ please _ ’?” He looked at his fingers now tinged pink with the bloody saliva. The last time he’d used a more decent kind of lubricant but thinking how Kakashi would be a vampire soon, a bit of pain wouldn’t cause any actual injuries to him.

“What do you want me to say? ‘ _ Please, Master, I can’t live without your cock inside of me _ ’?” The hunter scoffed with a challenging smile on his face. 

“This doesn’t sound so bad,” Obito replied with a grin. “You’ll be calling me  _ Master _ soon enough, Kakashi. I’ll make you repeat those words as many times as I want.”

“Are you going to turn me into a vampire or a whore?” 

Before his response, Obito roughly shoved two fingers into Kakashi’s ass, eliciting a gasp from him. The chains made more noise as a shiver ran down his spine and the vampire noticed Kakashi’s arm muscles flexing, almost trying to lift the body to escape such a sudden intrusion. 

“Can’t see why you can’t be both for me.”

As wonderful as Kakashi’s moans were, Obito wanted to lick off all the blood from his lips and so he captured them into another hungry kiss. The hunter was less inclined to fight him now, his thoughts too focused on the sting in the rim of his hole where two fingers were vigorously shoving in and out of him.

The vampire brushed over Kakashi’s prostate once or twice and growled into the other’s mouth as he felt his shakes. He bit his lips again and more blood was painting his skin as neither could properly lick it off. The metallic taste only added to the pleasant sensations of the kisses.

Kakashi’s noises were getting all drowned out, all he could do was writhe in pleasure as his body was assaulted with more touches. Obito inserted a third finger and stretched his hole even further, only teasing his prostate occasionally to see the desperation grow in the hunter’s eyes. 

When he finally leaned back to give Kakashi some room to breathe, the first sound that left the other’s mouth was a whiny mewl. Paired up with the look on his face and the mixed fluids dripping from his mouth truly screamed for more, asking to be wrecked completely.

“So you want to be fucked, why don’t you tell me how?” Obito turned his attention towards Kakashi’s chest, for now only grazing the skin with his fangs and watching the hunter shiver. 

“Stop with the fingers and put your damn cock in me.” Kakashi sounded too whiny for his own liking, his face scrunching up as he heard his voice crack. 

“Why? They aren’t enough?” As the vampire asked, he pushed all three fingers in deep to hit Kakashi’s prostate. 

The hunter arched his back from the wall, his chest pressing into Obito’s sharp teeth more. 

“Fuck! Y-yes, they’re not enough…” He had to take a few quick breaths interrupted with moans. “That’s what you want me to say anyway, isn’t it?”

“You don’t have to pretend you don’t mean such words…” Obito’s mouth hovered over one of the hunter’s nipples and he wrapped his lips over the nub, flicking it with his tongue.

Kakashi had no chance of escaping the pleasure as Obito’s fingers were now more focused on the sweet spot in his ass and his nipples were hardening at the stimulation. He couldn’t choose whether to lean back against the wall and sink in deeper on the vampire’s digits or push his body forward to invite his nipples further into the other’s mouth.

It was when Obito finally took the nub between his fangs and bit down gently on it when Kakashi couldn’t take it anymore. He cried out and his dick twitched, begging to be touched again.

“Please! Fuck me with your cock!” He closed his eyes in pleasure. “Fuck me and make me yours!”

“I love the sound of that.” Obito was smiling, satisfied with how quickly he’d managed to get Kakashi into the begging state. “So glad you’ve finally decided to drop the silly act.”

Even retracting his fingers from the hunter’s hole made Kakashi whine at that point. Obito didn’t have to look to know he had to be twitching for more. He lifted his mouth off his chest only for a moment to grab one of the hunter’s legs to position them better. Kakashi quickly figured out what he had to do and helped by pulling both of his legs up and wrapping them around the vampire’s waist. 

Obito glanced at Kakashi’s face as he pushed his dick in. He’d wanted to do it so badly for over an hour now, his semi-hard cock barely hidden under the layers of fabric. Kakashi’s expression immediately changed with the gasp and moan, a new kind of pleasure painting on it. 

The vampire wasted no time as he took Kakashi’s cock in his hand and started pumping it fast. He was licking over and teasing the other nipple now and all three kinds of stimulations were working on the hunter perfectly. A litany of moans was continuously leaving Kakashi’s mouth, only occasionally interrupted with semi-coherent words.

“Fuck, please, yes, more-” He was loving every second of it, of Obito’s cock thrusting into him and the hand moving up and down his shaft. Every bite on his chest made him almost scream and tears of pleasure threatened to spill from his eyes.

In just a few minutes Kakashi reached the peak and orgasmed, his dick spasming as it shot out cum under Obito’s touch. But the vampire wasn’t going to stop there, knowing he wasn’t quite near his limit yet. 

Kakashi’s moans turned into whines as he was getting fucked after the orgasm, although Obito left his cock alone for now. His fingers dug into the flesh of Kakashi’s ass, gripping him tightly as he kept thrusting. The way the hunter’s hole clenched down on him was great and he wanted to make Kakashi do it more. 

“You feel so fucking good,” he growled between his own moans and breaths. “I can’t believe I’ve let you go free for so long. I should’ve claimed you long ago, you’ll be a perfect whore by my side.” 

Kakashi only nodded furiously, his mind still clouded with pleasure. When Obito left more bites on his chest and neck, he could only cry out and mewl. His hands kept clenching into fists, desperately wanting to hold onto something as his arms were denied all movement. 

“Obito, please--” He managed to say in a whimper as the vampire’s cock was assaulting his prostate non-stop and more blood pooled upon his skin. “I’ll be yours, just do it, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t…!” 

He threw his head back as he felt Obito’s nails break his skin and leave scratches over his ass. All the wounds were nothing but pleasurable tingles to him and the light-headedness caused by the blood loss only added to the ecstasy. 

“You better beg me so sweetly every time I fuck you,” Obito replied possessively. “I can just keep you chained here forever as my toy and you’ll love every second of it.”

Kakashi was agreeing to everything the vampire was saying now, the repeated pressure on his prostate making him hard again. Obito’s blood was still affecting him but feeling nothing but the pleasure he had no choice but to give in to it. 

Obito came with a particularly rough and deep thrust, spilling his entire load into Kakashi. His orgasm was accompanied by an animalistic growl, almost muffled by the hunter’s flesh as he was biting into him.

The vampire wasn’t even sure what he wanted to do first when he finished thrusting and coming inside of Kakashi. He chose to first pull his cock out, letting his cum drip from his ass. Then he finally relaxed his jaw and lifted his head from a nasty bite that would surely leave a bruise. 

Kakashi whimpered at the loss and all the marks left over him, most of them still bleeding. Obito knew his face was covered in blood almost entirely as he licked wherever he could and felt just more and more of the hunter’s sweet blood. 

“Please,” Kakashi whined as he looked at Obito with teary eyes. There were wet streaks on his cheeks already, he couldn’t stop the tears of pleasure. “I-I need…”

The vampire touched Kakashi’s cock and felt the throbbing under his fingers. He smiled lazily at the other.

“I see it wasn’t enough for you. But don’t worry, I haven’t even fulfilled my promise yet.”

Obito got to lazily jerking Kakashi off, watching as his face twisted in pleasure once more. Not a hint of the previous defiance was left on it. 

“Go on, Kakashi. Beg.” He knew he didn’t have to say anything else. 

“Please, please, Obito! I want to be a vampire, I want to be yours, I want to be fucked by you…”

“Will you call me your Master?”

“Yes! Yes, please!” Kakashi was tossing and turning as much as he could, his entire body wanting nothing but to experience orgasm again.

Obito didn’t want to wait for a second longer and he finally bit down on Kakashi’s shoulder, in the same spot he’d left a mark the previous month. The hunter cried out in pain, as Obito’s fangs dug deeper than in any other bite that day. But his sounds turned into mewls filled with pleasure as the vampire injected his venom into him. The hot sensation was too much for him and he screamed Obito’s name as he came for the second time. 

The vampire only narrowed his eyes, feeling the blood seep out but he didn’t release the hunter’s flesh yet. He was holding Kakashi tightly, close to his body to feel the shudders all over him. 

“Obito- Obito…” Kakashi’s words were getting slurred the further the venom coursed through his veins. He just kept repeating his creator’s, no,  _ Master _ ’s name, quieter and quieter until he lost consciousness in Obito’s arms.

Obito opened his mouth and took a good look at the bite. The teeth marks were much wider and the purple bruise was slowly disappearing under the crimson blood. He licked it off several times, humming at how delicious Kakashi’s blood was no matter how many times he tried it.

He released the hunter’s wrists from the chains but took a collar from the floor and closed it around Kakashi’s neck as he let his limp body down to the ground. Obito knew what kind of hunger Kakashi would wake up with. Seeing how bloody he was already, just the thought of the feral look in his now red eyes and the primal growls that would leave his throat instead of any words was almost arousing had Obito not just fucked him.

His mouth split into a grin at the thought of pinning starved hunter-turned-vampire to the ground and making love to him again. He’d have to properly teach him who’s his Master and Obito was greatly looking forward to that as he caressed Kakashi’s hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask for part 3 ;; I won't be able to handle it anymore
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
